Saibamen (The Forgotten)
|gender = Genderless |birthplace = Varies |birth = Varies |death = Varies |birth power level = 1000 |max power level = |pronouns = n/a |hair = none |eye = Red and black |rank = Cannon Fodder |organizations = Frieza's Empire (Age 731 - Age 764) |family = Varies }} Saibamen (栽培マン, Saibaimen) are creatures featured in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. They are featured in the first, second, fourth, and sixth sagas, and are introduced in the chapter "Just Saibamen". Overview 'Appearance' Saibamen are generally green, rounded, squat animals with two eyes, two legs, and two arms. They are extremely short, usually between 3-4 feet tall. However, some Saibamen can be red; although such creatures are exceedingly rare. Saibamen may turn red after prolonged fighting and maturity. As such, red variants are considered stronger, more elite than normal Saibamen, though this is not always the case. 'Personality' Although Saibamen are considered to be barely sentient - only able to take orders and nothing else - this is merely a shallow misrepresentation of the species' abilities. Saibamen are loud, obnoxious creatures with high energy and ruthless demeanor. This causes them to often times frenzy and act carelessly during fights. They possess the ability to communicate amongst themselves, and use rudimentary grunts to speak to their masters. While they may be considered brain dead by some, elite Saibamen, particularly red Saibamen, have tactical authority which they often muster and delegate to their lesser soldiers. Saibamen are extremely loyal, and if either their master or fellow is killed, they will become distraught and sadistically vengeful in bringing pain to their enemies. In their spare time (which is not often) Saibamen play games together, showing a pack-family mentality. Variations Each Saibaman can evolve into a new color when they reach a certain power level threshold. The quality of the soil the Saibamen are planted in (if they are planted models) will give the Saibamen a potential power level modifier (of up to x5). However, the Saibamen's base power level is based off of training and combat experience primarily, as it is with most other species. *'Green' - This is the most common color. All Saibamen are born in this level. The vast majority of Saibamen that ever existed stayed in this form throughout their lives. The power level range for this form is 0 - 3000. *'Red' - Red Saibamen are considerably more uncommon than their green bretheren. Saibamen will evolve into this form once reaching a power level of 3000. Since Saibamen are generally weak and used as cannon fodder, it's not very often that one will survive more than a few battles and grow their power level high enough to reach this form. As such, when the Planet Trade Organization utilized groups of Saibamen for any operations, they would use red Saibamen as the commanders and leaders of those groups. The power level range for this form is 3001 - 16,000. *'Blue' - Blue Saibamen are exceedingly rare. Since the pool of red Saibamen is so small, there are even fewer who can grow in power enough to transform into this form. At least one colony of them existed on one of Frieza's outposts, though outside of that there have been very few blue Saibamen. Most Planet Trade Organization soldiers do not know this form exists. Notably, however, this is the highest form that any Planet Trade Organization-controlled Saibaman has ever achieved. The power level range for this form is 16,001 - 72,000. *'Purple' - During the time of the Planet Trade Organization, no Saibamen had ascended to this form. With the collapse of the organization, most Saibamen were destroyed and there were no longer any sizable populations; as such, no Saibaman has ever been seen in this form. The power level range for this form is 72,001 - 300,000. *'Orange' - During the time of the Planet Trade Organization, no Saibamen had ascended to this form. With the collapse of the organization, most Saibamen were destroyed and there were no longer any sizable populations; as such, no Saibaman has ever been seen in this form. The power level range for this form is 300,001 - 1,200,000. *'Yellow' - During the time of the Planet Trade Organization, no Saibamen had ascended to this form. With the collapse of the organization, most Saibamen were destroyed and there were no longer any sizable populations; as such, no Saibaman has ever been seen in this form. The power level range for this form is 1,200,001 - 5,000,000. *'Pink' - During the time of the Planet Trade Organization, no Saibamen had ascended to this form. With the collapse of the organization, most Saibamen were destroyed and there were no longer any sizable populations; as such, no Saibaman has ever been seen in this form. The power level range for this form is 5,000,001 - 20,000,000. *'Black' - During the time of the Planet Trade Organization, no Saibamen had ascended to this form. With the collapse of the organization, most Saibamen were destroyed and there were no longer any sizable populations; as such, no Saibaman has ever been seen in this form. This is the highest form possible for Saibamen. The power level range for this form is 20,000,000 and onward. History ''Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Prince Vegeta Saga As the Saibamen were an artificially developed species by the Saiyans, both Prince Vegeta and his wingman, Ledas used them to train. Ultimately, the young Saiyans killed dozens of these animals before the destroyed their planet. Thereafter, Saibamen were instituted as soldiers throughout the , being used by both Frieza's and Cooler's soldiers in the fields of battle. Lauto Saga Later on, after Ledas had been redrafted to Cooler's legion on Planet Cooler 92, Saibamen were again used. While Saibamen were not generally needed on a planet such as this, because so many soldiers were available (and had power that would guarantee they stayed alive), the planet still possessed a garrison of several hundred of the creatures. After a sophisticated, legion-wide rebellion within Cooler's ranks, Ledas' governor, Guva employed all of his Saibamen reserves in an attempt to get rid of them. Being that soldiers would be costly to lose and be damaging to morale when fighting rebels, vast quantities of Saibamen became advantageous to fight with. Each Plantain (Banas, Lieme, Payar, Meloon, and Ledas) was given a small army of Saibamen, and then tasked with waging stealth warfare against the rebels. The operation eventually proved successful, though most of the Saibamen were destroyed in the various battles. Ledas' team had a small number of Saibamen survive, however. Later on with the collapse of the Planet Trade Organization and Nappa's death, Saibamen were no longer officially used by any organization. Though the occasional rogue soldier would still have a few to deploy in battle, Saibamen were not being mass-produced anymore. As such, their populations eventually plummeted to near zero as their last masters continued to use them up in battle. Ledas' group are the last known to have survived, having lasted well beyond Age 774. Planet Earth Saga Ledas' Saibamen accompanied him to Earth. There, they got loose and wreaked havoc upon the planet. Eventually Supreme General Silver was called in to stop them, though his forces were barely effective against the seven monsters. The leader of the Saibamen eventually tried to regain control of the other six, resulting in him killing two of them and severely wounding another. That last one was taken in as a prisoner to be studied by the New Red Ribbon Army scientists. However, he soon self-destructed, killing many men and destroying all of the information they had learned about him. By the end of this saga, only four Saibamen were known to still exist. Fulfillment Saga'' Ledas still had his Saibamen as of the end of this saga. He allowed them to train with him in his gravity training unit, and they became extremely loyal to him because of this. All four of Ledas' Saibamen - Ses, Ame, Carawa, Wilde - were red Saibamen by this point. Wilde may have even been approaching an additional transformation, though he was never seen transforming again in the story. Trivia *All named Saibamen are named after plants which are famous for their seeds. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Races Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Aliens Category:Species Category:Villains Category:Pets Category:Creatures Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Living Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Dead Characters Category:Former Villains Category:Fighters Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Henchman